dappervolkfandomcom-20200214-history
Side Quests: Louise Hill
Side Quests are optional quests that you can do for characters. Doing them will increase the affection you have with that character, but may decrease your affection with other characters. (ie. helping one witch in Forest 3 causes the affection to drop with the other two witches) you followed different responses, please update! With more info, we can see which answers lead to the same path. Related Links: * Main Quest Pages: ** Louise Hill ** Three's Forest * Side Quest Pages: can be found here * Daily Quest Pages: ** Louise Hill ** Three's Forest Bearnard The Great Turnip Caper He wants to teach Buli a lesson about stealing his turnips. * Agree with him: * Defend Buli: '''-1 affection''' What should he do to stop Buli from stealing? * Suggest increased security * Suggest sending something to Buli's house All options lead to I'm out of ideas and Go find Buli. ''You confront Buli by choosing: * ''About those turnips you have there... * I have a question for you: ** Are those turnips stolen? ** How are the experiments going? ''Leads to ''Actually my pet is sick: *** Hand your pet over: leads to Retrieve the evidence. You obtain 10 stolen turnips. Leads to Return to Bearnard ''and hand over the turnips. Did you steal these? **** ''Well... **** Explain everything: ''He doesn't approve of you stealing. ***** '''Reward:' 1 affection, 1 Honour, 600 potatoes, Bearnard's Turnip Pannacotta *** Hesitate Calbet Calbet's Correspondence * Say Hello: ''Scares him, continue on to ''Retrieve arrows * Keep quiet and observe: ? Calbet tells you to throw the letter away: * Take the letter: ? * Throw it away: ** Ask about the letter: ? ** Give him the arrows: *** Say Something: ? *** Stay Quiet: takes you to Ask what's wrong, where he talks about his parents He is talking about his parents: * Maybe you should tell them: ? * That sounds frustrating: he feels better, takes you to Follow Calbet Calbet takes you to a quiet place: * Admire the view: ? * Quietly sit: he asks about your parents ** Shrug: Does it bother you they aren't around? *** A little: he wants you to post 3 times in the forums *** Not really: ? ** I don't remember: ? Would you sacrifice your happiness for someone else's? * In a heartbeat: how do you feel about vegetables? ** I love vegetables! then he asks: What's the most important thing to you? *** Helping other people *** Figuring out where I came from *** I don't know yet: ''I don't know if I understand things any better. He remembers that he still loves his parents. **** '''Reward: Calbet's Cabbage Cake, 1 tenacity, 500 potatoes' *** You are, of course: ** They're ok: ** I would rather die: * Under the right circumstances: * No, look out for yourself: Fantasia Fantasia's Supportive Fretting Fantasia is fretting over some news, You: * Leave them to their business * Approach quietly * Approach loudly: pulls themself together ** Ask if something is wrong ** Wait for them to tell you ** Ask where Lilia is: they show you the letter. Why would she keep this to herself? *** Maybe she was kidnapped *** Maybe she hasn't had the chance *** Maybe its a surprise party: Not likely, Lilia did it: **** because she hates Fantasia: '-2 affection' **** because she's worried about the letter **** because she's not good at communication **** because she's nervous about his reaction Fantasia wants a Fantasia's Dagger Gloves, an Honour Totem and LIlia's Training Lance for a care package. * Yes I have the care package Lilia Lilia's Guard Watch She wants to protect Bearnard's turnips. Will you join her? * Sure I'll join * No thanks: Fantasia asks you to reconsider ** When you put it that way: ''Leads to joining ** ''Lilia can take care of herself: ''Leads to ''Ok I'll join or Maybe Later ** Maybe Later: pauses quest You join the Guard. Lilia feels like she is fulfilling her family's purpose, is that silly?: * Its not silly: * Its a little silly: She's embarassed * If it matters to you, its important: Lilia wants a food item and you give her one. * A''sk if something is wrong'' * Wait for her to talk to you. Someone stole something during her watch: ** Accuse Calbet: she doesn't think so, pick again ** Accuse Old Farmhand: she doesn't think so, pick again ** Accuse Fantasia: she doesn't think so, pick again ** Accuse Bearnard: she doesn't think so, pick again ** Accuse Buli: leads to Go talk to Buli You go talk to Buli: * Beg her to give back the turnips * You need to give them back, or else! She laughs at you: ** Try to argue with her ** Stay silent: The turnips are living now and can't be returned. Leads to Return to Lilia ''and ''Tell Lilia why the turnips can't be returned. ''Lilia wants a a Turnipling * ''We need to talk about the turnips you've stolen Lilia wants a Turnipling (set as active, you will NOT get it back). What is your advice for her? * Keep trying even when all seems lost: * Always stay true to your principals: * Think about the results of your choices before you act: 1 Comprehension * Never underestimate the strength of friendship: +1 affection, 1 Honour Reward: 1 Honour, 700 potatoes, Lilia's Peach Jelly Old Farmhand Farmhand's Lost Treasure Pt. 1 F: Good day, young world-hopper. I imagine by now that you're adjusting to life here quite well, getting your bearings together and finding your place in the world. But since you are a newcomer to this world, there is still much that you do not know about how things came to be. If you have a moment to spare, I have a bit of a history lesson for you. Would you care to listen? : a) Yes, I'd love to know more (progress) : b) Actually, I'm busy right now (cancel) F: Good! Let's get right into it. As you've probably gathered by now, there are various types of towns and regions all around teh world. Oftentimes, the culture of a certain area is determined by what sort of livelihoods its residents have. Lousie HIll, for example, has a good climate and topography for agriculture. Other towns have access to resources that make them more suited to crafting and trading. As you travel to more towns and meet all sorts of people, I'm sure you'll come to understand what I mean firsthand. Which brings me to my main point! Have you every heard of artificers, young world-hopper? : a) Yes I have! : b) No, what is an artificer? :: F: Ah, thank you for your honesty! It's good to be humble and ask questions when necessary. Now allow me to explain: artificers are skilled inventors who create all manner of fantastic items. They differ from craftspeople in that their main focus is creating new, unique items for specific use rather than traditional items for everyday use. For example, a craftsperson might spend their whole life mastering and refining the creation of tired-and-true tools that have been widely used for centuries. Meanwhile, an artificer may instead spend their time inventint entirely new and novel tools to address unique, evolving needs. In your travels, you may even come across some artificers who specialize in imbuing items with magical properties - but of course, I wouldn't know anything about that. I simply know some people who create such things. Anyway, the artificing community has been thrown into a bit of a tizzy lately, thanks to the arrival of you world-hoppers. F: As it turns out, you world-hoppers have a unique ability to create items yourself! it's a rather mysterious process but one that I've had the pleasure of teaching and observing as various world-hoppers come through Louise Hill. How about it? Would you like to try some item alchemy for yourself? : a) Absolutely! :: That's the spirit! : b) How does it work? F: It's quite simple, really. All you have to do is place five items into your alchemy engine and activiate it. The results of such magic can be quite varied, ranging from neat baubles to impressive and powerful new items! You'll have to experiment with different reagents to see what you can come up with. And don't forget to writen down any particularly interesting recipes that you come across! Go ahead, try combining five Bearnard's Sun Hsts at your item alchemy engine now. I'm curious to see what you'll create! : Sure thing! Farmhand's Lost Treasure Pt 2 F: Ah, you're back young one. Have you alchemized something fantastical from five items yet? :a) Yes I did! (gain one comphrehension) :b) I'm still working on it F: Oho what a fine creation! Looks like you're now a certified item alchemist. Well, I don't have a paper certificate for you, but that fancy item that you've produced seems like certification enough to me. How do you feel now that you're entering the ranks as an item artificer? A little wiser? Acutally... there's been some dispute about whether world-hoppers should be considered artificers, as the results of your alchemy can be quite random at times. But I'm of the opinion that a little variety never hurt anyone! So now that you're a genuine artificer, I had a favour that I was hoping to ask of you. :Oh what is it?''F: Well, the truth is...I was in possession of a rather rare artifact. At least, until recently. It was made by a master artificer - not me, of course - and there's not another like it in the world. I can't seem to find it no matter where I look. The last time I remember seeing it was before I passed through 3's Forest last week. I heard that you have been venturing out into the forest lately, and I was wondering if you could perhaps ask around about it during your next visit. :''a) Alright.... :b) Why not go yourself? ::F: Ah, you see, I'm quite busy with my work on the farm. Yes, so very much to do this season. Can't afford to be waylaid by a quarrel with those witches - Did I say witches? I meant...birches! Yes, the trees. In the forest. :What can you tell me about the artifact? F: Ah yes, I suppose you will need to know...a certain amount about it, in order to locate it. Although it belongs to me, I cannot claim to be an artifact expert - it was a gift, you understand - so as I can best remember...It is silver...and round - able to be held in one's hand. And there are a system of needles and dials in the center. :a) Like a compass? or b) Like a clock? (both give the same answer) ::F: That is...not too far off, but the interesting thing is that - I mean yes. That's probably a good way to think of it. In fact, that's how I'd characterize it too, as I have no idea what is inside it. However I can tell you that the artifact is drawn to magic. The person who made it - definitely not me - designed it that way. Now, is that enough detail for you? Please let me know if you're able to find it, young one. I'd be ever so grateful. You will need to ask around 3's forest to see if anyone has Old Farmhand's magic artifact. He said it's attracted to magic, so who would make the most sense to ask...? :Begin looking for the artifact. Unlock : Does Glume have the artifact?: Does Mycel have the artifact?: Does Barclay have the artifact?